We Are the Rockmen
by RandyPandy
Summary: Twenty-four short poems featuring all of the characters that carried, whether by choice or not, the title of Rockman. -All-


Will you guys believe me when I say that this plot-rabbid attacked me the moment I finished writing my DASH fic, The Three Keys? Yeah, that's how long it took me. Some of the titles came to me immediately, while others took me forever. I'm looking at you, Vent and Aile. I tried for ages to find some difference between the two before finally basing Vent more on ZX and Aile on ZXA.

Before this came out, I modified several of these, some lightly, some heavily. I even redid a few completely - like Juno's and Thetis's. And the addition of Copy Rock as of April 13, 2010? The fault of an RP I'm in, where Copy Rock somehow ended up becoming Quint's younger brother.

EDIT (September 13, 2010): Netto's poem added.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman / Megaman or any related works and make no money off of this.

* * *

I am the Watcher.  
I watch over the entire world.  
I guard the innocent that cannot defend themselves.  
I protect those who believe in justice.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Watcher.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Rock.

I am the Actor.  
I act as the defender of this world.  
I mimic in order to convince.  
I imitate to play in the most dangerous game.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Actor.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Copy Rock.

I am the Traveler.  
I travel again through the world.  
I roam across a land past.  
I wander through the fabric of time.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Traveler.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Quint.

I am the Avenger.  
I avenge against this world.  
I retaliate against both sides.  
I justify the killings of people.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Avenger.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is R-Shadow.

I am the Dreamer.  
I dream of a peaceful world.  
I wish for everyone to get along.  
I hope to fulfil the legacy of kind-hearted soul.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Dreamer.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is X.

I am the Reflector.  
I reflect a false image to the world.  
I copy the one from legends.  
I echo the requests of another.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Reflector.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Copy X.

I am the Transporter.  
I transport goods throughout the world.  
I carry the memento of another.  
I convey the truth to everyone.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Transporter.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Vent.

I am the Sustainer.  
I sustain much hope in this world.  
I bolster feelings of courage.  
I support others in their journey.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Sustainer.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Aile.

I am the Sacrificer.  
I sacrifice myself to save the world.  
I yield to keep another alive.  
I forfeit a job for what is right.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Sacrificer.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Giro.

I am the Masquerader.  
I masquerade in full view to the world.  
I pretend to be a benevolent soul.  
I portray a facet that I never had.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Masquerader.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Serpent.

I am the Reaper.  
I reap the souls of the world.  
I seal the fate of those who cannot run.  
I take in hopes of escaping the game.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Reaper.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Prometheus.

I am the Bewitcher.  
I bewitch the minds of the world.  
I perplex all who cross my path.  
I confound in order to protect myself.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Bewitcher.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Pandora.

I am the Defector.  
I defect from those who want to rule the world.  
I left to find out who I really am.  
I fled from those who wished to kill me.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Defector.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Grey.

I am the Hunter.  
I hunt the fallen in the world.  
I search for those who have bounties.  
I seek in order to support others.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Hunter.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Ashe.

I am the Ruler.  
I rule over the lives of all in the world.  
I manage the fate of all.  
I administer to those deemed worthy.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Ruler.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Albert.

I am the Foreteller.  
I foretell the fates of those in the world.  
I predict the probability of winning.  
I proclaim the victories of companions.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Foreteller.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Siarnaq.

I am the Evaluator.  
I evaluate everything in this world.  
I gauge the worth of all.  
I value those that are equal.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Evaluator.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Aeolus.

I am the Dueler.  
I duel against those alike in the world.  
I challenge in order to prove superiority.  
I engage to fulfill the lust for battle.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Dueler.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Atlas.

I am the Persuader.  
I persuade to fulfill my goal in the world.  
I entice others to surrender.  
I coax for them to be left in peace.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Persuader.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Thetis.

I am the Sleeper.  
I sleep to eventually help the world.  
I slumber due to a crime that wasn't a crime.  
I rest inside the mind of another.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Sleeper.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Trigger.

I am the Controller.  
I control a part of this world.  
I command a system of Heaven.  
I supervise the reinitialization of people.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Controller.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Juno.

I am the Prevailor.  
I prevail against threats to the world.  
I endure past my physical limits.  
I perservere no matter what the situation.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Prevailor.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Saito.

I am the Battler.  
I battle the criminals in this world.  
I fight the ones that bring trouble.  
I feud to stop all dangers.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Battler.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Netto.

I am the Surfer.  
I surf the waves of the world.  
I ride over seas of obstacles.  
I cruise across the right paths.  
Even when I am no more,  
I am still the Surfer.  
I am a Rockman.  
My name is Subaru.

* * *

I didn't do anybody that never appeared in the games. That includes the manga version of Copy Rock, iX, and RX. I didn't do Dark because in the games, he was technically Rock infected with DarkPower. I did not do Zero because, even though he was the hero of his respective series, he was never given the title. However, I did include Copy X, because he was a clone of X intended to replace X, and X was given the title Rockman. Plus, I needed at least one representative in each series.

Final thoughts: I hope I don't sound like a walking dictionary.


End file.
